Suga wa Mada Oboete Iru
by Nacchan48
Summary: 'Menyebalkan,'/"Hei, ada apa?"/Reina kabur dari rumah dan bolos sekolah hari ini karena kepindahannya nanti ke Seoul/"AKu akan pindah."/"Eh, apa?"/"Aku akan pidah."/"Wish the best for you!"/"Jangan lupakan kami."/"Tentu."/"Tentu saja aku tahu, karena aku sahabatmu!"/ RnR please Pair: Reina x Itsuki. Warn(!): One-Shot!


Hai~ Nacchan bikin fanfict baru lagi! Dan, Nacchan baru juga di fandom ini~! Nacchan membuat fic baru karena suka banget sama pairing ini ^^

Setidaknya fanfic yang Nacchan buat adalah One-shot, oke, langsung aja ke ceritanya~!

**Pretty Rhythm: Dearm My Future Fanfiction**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Frienship/Romance**

**Disclaimer: Not me!**

**WARNING(!): OOC, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL, DLL.**

**Pairing: Reina x Itsuki**

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut _orange _dikuncir dua sedang termenung di pinggiran danau. Sesekali ia mengambil kerikil dan melemparnya ke arah danau. Ia tak tahu harus apa. Ia terus termenung dari pagi tadi. Ia kabur dari rumah dan membolos sekolah hari ini.

"_Menyebalkan_," batinnya, "_aku tak ingin berpisah dengan yang lain! Aku tetap ingin disini! Aku...tak ingin pindah._"

Tak terasa, ia menitikkan air mata. Ia menekuk lututnya dan memeluk lututnya. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya. "Menyebalkan," gumamnya sambil menangis di dalam pelukan lututnya.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya seseorang.

"Huh?" gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat orang yang menanyainya, "Itsuki?"

Orang yang bernama Itsuki itu duduk disebelahnya, "kenapa kau tidak sekolah tadi, Reina?"

"Tidak mau," Reina memalingkan mukanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan kalian,"

"Kenapa kau tak ingin bertemu dengan kami?"

"Ugh, kenapa kau banyak bertanya sih!?" seru Reina yangs udah mulai jengkel dengan semua pertanyaan Itsuki yang menyerangnya.

"Um...maaf,"

Suasana menjadi hening. Hanya angin yang berhembus dan suara alam. Juga orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. "Kau tahu?" tanya Itsuki.

Reina menoleh ke arah Itsuki.

"Semua mengkhawatirkanmu,"

"Eh, apa?"

"Mereka semua mengkhawatirkanmu! Sepulang sekolah, mereka mulai mencarimu yang tidak datang sekolah pagi ini!"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau juga ikut dengan mereka?"

Itsuki menggeleng, "tadinya aku ingin ikut, hanya saja, Mama-ku menyuruhkuu pulang cepat."

"Dan, sekarang?"

"Sekarang waktu bebasku. Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar mencari udara segar, ketika aku melewati sungai ini, aku menemukanmu sedang duduk disini. Jadilah, aku menghampirimu!"

Reina memalingkan mukanya. Mengangguk mengerti.

Suasana kembali hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Tak ada juga yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Seperti mulut keduanya terkunci.

Tak terasa, air mata jatuh dari kedua mata Reina lagi. Itsuki melirik ke arah Reina, "_kenapa ia menangis?_"

"Itsuki..." panggilnya.

"Iya?" tanya Itsuki.

"Aku akan pindah."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan pindah."

"A-apa!? Pi-pindah!? Ke-kemana!?"

"Seoul."

"Seoul? Itu artinya kau akan pindah ke Korsel?"

Reina mengangguk pelan.

"Apakah itu salah satu alasan kau tidak masuk sekolah pagi ini?"

Reina mengangguk pelan lagi sambil menggumam, "ya."

"Kau...akan pergi dalam beberapa hari?"

"Sekitar 4-5 hari."

Itsuki tertunduk, "berapa lama kau di Seoul?"

"3 tahun."

"Ti-tiga tahun...!?"

Reina mengangguk, "ya, selama 3 tahun aku akan tinggal di Seoul."

Itsuki semakin tertunduk. Sementara Reina hanya menatap kosong danau didepannya.

WUSH! "Hah!?" Reina terkejut. Secara tiba-tiba, Itsuki menyambar dan memeluknya dengan erat. "I-Itsuki!?" Reina _blushing _berat dan terkejut.

Itsuki memeluknya semakin erat, "kenapa...kenapa kau harus pindah!?"

"I-Itsuki..."

"Kenapa!? Aku ingin kau tetap disini! Tinggal disini! Bersama kami semua! Bersama ku!" Reina bisa merasakan bajunya sedikit basah.

"_Ia...menangis...!?_"

"Itsuki..." Reina memegang lengan Itsuki yang memeluknya, "_gomen ne_."

"Tolong, jangan lupakan aku...!" ucap Itsuki sambil terisak.

"Pasti..." ucap Reina pelan.

**~SKIP TIME~**

5 hari kemudian, Reina dan keluarganya pergi ke bandara untuk berangkat ke Seoul. Teman-temannya pada berdatangan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Selamat tinggal, Reina! AKu akan sangat merindukanmu~" seru Mia yang terisak.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja disana," tutur Karin.

"Hiks...kenapa kau harus pindah!?" seru Ayami menutup mukanya dengan catatannya.

"Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja disana Reina! Disana sangat menyenangkan, walau lebih menyenangkan disini," tutur Hye In.

"Hati-hatilah, tak dikit juga penjahat di Seoul," lanjut So Min.

"Jangan lupa hubungi kami, oke?" ucap Chae Kyoung.

"Percayalah, disana banyak cowok ganteng!" seru Jae Eun.

"_Wish the best for you, Reina,_" lanjut Shi Yoon._  
_

Sedangkan Yong Hwa hanya mengancungkan jempol dan nyengir.

Reina tersenyum melihat semua temannya. Lalu, pandangannya tertuju pada Itsuki yang sedari tadi tertunduk. "Hei, Itsuki," Yong Hwa menyikut lengan Itsuki. "Eh, apa!?" Itsuki sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, "oh ya." Pandangannya kini tertuju pada gadis berambut _orange _itu. Itsuki tersenyum pahit, "jangan lupakan kami."

Reina tersenyum menahan tangis, "tentu." "Reina, ayo, kita akan berangkat!" ajak Mama Reina. "Baiklah," Reina mengangguk, "_Sayonara minna-san!_". "_Sayonara Reina!_" seru semua nya kecuali Itsuki yang tertunduk.

"_Anata wa daisuki, Itsuki-kun_." "Hah?" Itsuki sedikit mengangkat kepala mendengar suara itu. Lalu, tersenyum kecil, "_anata wa daisuki mo, Reina._"

**~SKIP TIME~**

**3 tahun kemudian...**

"Oke! Keputusan sudah bulat! Kita bertemu di taman hiburan jam 12.45 besok, oke!?" seru Mia.

"Oke!" seru semuanya. Ke-10 murid SMA kelas 2 itu sedang berjalan menuju rumah mereka. "Mia, hati-hati didepanmu―" ucapan Hye In terputus.

BRAK!

"―ada orang."

Keduanya terjatuh. "Ittai..." Mia mengelus pantatnya yang sakit.

"Ah, daijoubu, Mia-san?" seru orang itu.

"Eh, bagaimana kau mengetahui namaku!?" tanya Mia bingung menatap orang yang ia tabrak.

Orang yang ia tabrak itu tersenyum, "tentu saja aku tahu! Karena aku sahabatmu!"

Semua yang melihat orang yang ditabrak Mia seakan tak percaya. "Tidak mungkin," Ayami menahan tangis. "Ka-kau sudah kembali..." Karin tersenyum.

"_REINA!_"

* * *

Nacchan: Bagaimana? Aneh banget, ya?

Rizumu: Kebangetan!

Mion: Setuju dengan Rizumu!

Aira: Ah, hahaha, ka-kalian...

Nacchan: Tenang saja Aira, memang cerita ini aneh! Nacchan bikin genrenya friendship/romance aja deh

Rizumu: Terserah

Mion: Gak peduli

Aira: Ah...^u^")

Nacchan: (nih dua cewek parah banget sih-_-") oke, jangan lupa review ya!

**~{END}~**


End file.
